


ethereal

by winteryknights (BlackcatNamedlucky)



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also yes i am aware that daisy's daughter's name is pammy, but that is a stupid fucking name so i changed it, ggcu, that quarantine writing life you know, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackcatNamedlucky/pseuds/winteryknights
Summary: etherealadj.extremely delicate and light in a way that seems too perfect for this worldThe air of the kitchen smells like cinnamon and nutmeg and it mixes pleasantly with the vanilla scent of the lotion Jordan uses. Daisy breathes in, burying her face in the crook of her neck and pressing a feather-light kiss there.
Relationships: Jordan Baker/Daisy Buchanan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Daisy stops at the end of the hall, leaning her shoulder against the scuffed wall and watching Jordan as she moves through the kitchen. Her back is to Daisy and the late April sunlight streaming through the window makes a halo of her flyaway hairs as she sways to music Daisy can barely hear, whisking something together at the counter. Clad in only a threadbare pair of sweatpants, the tattoo of a rosemary sprig twined with a single daisy on her side is fully visible, twisting on the gentle swell of her hips as she dances. She doesn’t notice Daisy, too engrossed in what she’s doing to hear the other woman entering the room, and Daisy can picture the look of concentration her fiancee wears so beautifully clear as day in her mind’s eye, tongue poking out between her lips and eyebrows furrowed.

Daisy smiles at the image and she pushes off the wall, quietly walking up behind Jordan and catching her around the waist, laying her hands on her lover’s hips and resting her chin on her shoulder. The air of the kitchen smells like cinnamon and nutmeg and it mixes pleasantly with the vanilla scent of the lotion Jordan uses. Daisy breathes in, burying her face in the crook of her neck and pressing a feather-light kiss there. Jordan leans into the touch, dropping the whisk into the bowl of whatever she’s making and sighs contentedly, taking Daisy’s hands in her own.

“Good morning to you, too,” Jordan says, lifting one of Daisy’s hands to her lips and gently kissing her knuckles. “How’s Rosie?” she asks, quiet, and Daisy tilts her head so she’s looking at Jordan.

“Asleep, for now, so we’ve got, oh, about 20 minutes,” Daisy responds, her smile full of laughter.

Jordan lets out a bright laugh and looks over at Daisy, the sunlight catching her brown eyes and making them look like swirling pools of amber.

“Mm, I can think of a few things we can do in 20 minutes,” she murmurs, twisting in Daisy’s grasp so their chests are pressed together and cups her cheek, searching the other woman’s face before leaning in and kissing her, soft and reverent. She backs Daisy up into the island counter, her free hand coming up to tangle in her hair as Daisy’s settle on the small of her back, pulling the two women impossibly closer together.

Jordan lets her hands fall to Daisy’s thighs, slowly drawing them up her smooth skin until they come to rest on her waist, under her loose t-shirt. She smiles into the kiss when she hears the other woman’s breath hitch and squeezes her sides before pulling away from the kiss and standing taller.

“You should make coffee if we’re gonna get anything done today. I always burn it,” Jordan says, her casual tone betrayed by the grin she directs at Daisy.

“Tease,” Daisy whines, pouting, and Jordan brings a hand up, gently gripping Daisy’s chin and lifting it to kiss her again, brief this time, but with no less meaning.

“Mmm, you love me anyway,” she responds, voice full of mirth, and Daisy’s face softens into a smile that shines in the sunlight.

“Yeah, I really do,” she says, soft, sweet in that way of hers that makes Jordan’s heart melt.

Jordan clears her throat and looks away, eyes glittering. “We should finish up in here,” she says, voice thick with emotion, and backs up, returning to the bowl she had abandoned on the counter just moments earlier.

Daisy tracks her movement with her eyes, leaning one arm on the surface behind her as she watches the other woman return to her task, slowly relaxing into the music again and humming along.

“Coffee’s not gonna make itself, babe,” Jordan says over her shoulder, and Daisy laughs.

“Sorry, just admiring the view,” she responds, pushing off the wooden counter and reaching around Jordan to grab the bag of coffee beans from the cabinet above her.

Jordan catches her by the wrist just as she pulls away and looks into her eyes, a small, soft smile gracing her lips. “I really love you, too, y’know,” she says, somehow forceful and reserved at the same time.

“I know.”


	2. i laugh like me again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by a Hozier lyric writing prompt: "I laugh like me again, she laughs like you", Daisy writes a letter to Tom about their daughter.

_Dear Tom,_

_It’s been a while. I know you don’t want to hear from me. I know it would be easier for you to move on and pretend like our fluke of a marriage never happened. I know this, because I know that you are a selfish man who thinks only of his pleasure, and never of the comfort and safety of others. So, I am writing to you, not because I wish to speak with you either, but because one day I hope you will want to get to know our daughter, and when that happens, I want you to know what she’s like. If she ever asks about you, I’ll give her the same courtesy._

_She’s doing wonderful in school. Her teachers all say that she’s wonderfully inquisitive and soaks up everything they teach her like a sponge. I’ve yet to hear a bad word about her. She treats the world and all its creatures with such a great kindness and wonder. I couldn’t ask for a daughter with a bigger heart. I wish I could take the credit, but surely some of it comes from her mama._

_She’s a wonderful woman, and she takes wonderful care of me and our baby. She’s everything I wished you had been._

_Sometimes I think our daughter must be the happiest little girl in the world. She has your laugh and, God, it made me realize I hadn’t laughed like myself since before I left you. Until now. You trained me out of laughter, Tom. You made me too demure for that. Well, my world is full of it now, and no thanks to you, so what good did it do you?_

_Our daughter is being raised right, I promise you of that. She’s going to be a kind, strong, generous person. I’m going to teach her that. I hope that some day you find it in yourself to be these things too._

_Until then,  
Daisy Carraway_

**Author's Note:**

> drop a comment/kudos if you liked it!  
> if you wanna chat check me out on tumblr at [ the-sneering-menagerie](https://the-sneering-menagerie.tumblr.com)  
> happy social distancing babes this is just a regular monday night for me!


End file.
